Bitter Release
by Redmaui
Summary: What happens when you really want a dream to come true? Chapter 4 Revised!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Bitter Release

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: HG/SB/RL

_She pulled tightly on the blindfold that covered his eyes. Moving from behind the chair he was in, she circled him slowly. She reached out and ran a hand over his bare muscular shoulders and down his chest. His breath hitched in his throat. His feet and hands were unbound. He was free to walk out. But, those hands are what kept him in the chair. They were soft and petite. She walked behind him again and placed her lips against his right ear. "Are you scared, Sirius?"_

"_No" he recognized the voice. "How could be scared of the pretty little thing like you, Hermione?"_

_She replied by flicking out her tongue and running down the shell of his ear. Reaching his earlobe, Hermione flicked her tongue back and forth. Tangling her hand his long hair, Hermione pulled his head back and she then buried her lips in the crook of his neck and began sucking and licking. She stopped her torment when she got the response she wanted; a moan._

"_You know, Sirius. You are free to go any time. Just tell me to stop. And I'll stop." Hermione cooed in his ear._

_Sirius felt her move around the front of him and straddle his legs. Feeling the blindfold slide off his eyes, he was now looking into coffee colored eyes. Hermione was balanced perfectly on his legs. Her skirt was dangerously high on her creamy thighs. A few buttons were undone on her blue blouse. 'This is bad' he thought. Sirius opened his mouth to speak._

"_You're not saying stop, are you Sirius?" Hermione tilted her head. She began tracing his tattoos with the tips of her fingers. Her hand began to move south along his abs. She hesitated for a moment when she reached his belt, and then she continued on her path._

_Grabbing her hand, Sirius stopped her movements. He pushed them into her lap. " Mione.. I can't… This is wrong."_

"_What is so wrong about it? Don't you want me?" she said sliding her hands up and down her legs. Her hands left hers and were now rubbing his._

"_I…"_

"_When was the last time you were with a woman, Sirius? She leaned forward. "When was the last time you tasted a woman?" Hermione's right hand disappeared under her skirt and dove into her panties. She held her gaze with Sirius. She whimpered softly. Sirius's brain was screaming at him to push her away. He couldn't.He didn't know why. Hermione's hand left her white panties and traveled up his chest. He could smell her sweet, musky scent. Her fingers reached his lips._

"_Suck them" she said softly. Sirius hungrily agreed._

Bolting out of bed, Sirius panted in his dark room. 'It was only a dream' he thought, looking around. Climbing out of bed, he left the darkness of his room and crept upstairs to the third floor. Softly open the wooden door; he peered in at the two girls. Ginny Weasley's bed was to the right. She was lying on her side; snoring loudly.

Stepping into the room, Sirius walked towards the bed on the left. Hermione lay on her back with one arm flung over her eyes. Shaking his head, he headed out the bedroom door.

"Padfoot, what are you doing?"

Sirius was met by his old friend, Remus on the third step between floors.

"Had a nightmare"

"A nightmare?" Remus questioned. "What were you doing leaving the girls room?"

"I…. was just checking on them." Sirius lied. Remus continued to stare down his old friend. "Come on, Remus. I'm not some dirty old man. I just…okay here's what happened." Sirius began to explain.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter two

"That's some dream" Remus sat dumbfounded.

"It doesn't mean anything. How can it mean anything? Right?" Sirius began pacing his room, like a cage dog. "No dream has ever made me that aroused before" He stopped his pacing at the dark window. Looking out, the streets were dark and deserted.

Remus started to chuckle.

"What?"

"Is it possible that maybe you are just frustrated?" Remus raised his eyebrow.

"I know what my frustrations are, Remus. I've only been locked up in Azkaban for 12 years and stuck in this house for another year and half." Sirius glared at his friend

Lupin raised up his hands, as to say 'I give up', "I'm going back to bed. Good night."

Trudging up the stairs, he glanced back over his shoulder at his confused friend. He sighed and continued his journey.

The next morning, Sirius opened his eyes to the warm sun shining in on his face. He didn't dream any more about Hermione that night. Not that he would admit it, he missed the dream. In the dream, she was grown up. She knew exactly want she wanted. She knew the places where she could touch to drive crazy. Shaking the thoughts from his mind; Sirius decided to join the rest of the house.

Pulling on his trousers, he headed downstairs. The house was quiet. Sirius passed his sleeping mother's portrait and stepped into the kitchen. He was greeted by two young witches.

Ginny, brushing her hair, sat across from Hermione, who was busy reading the Daily Prophet.

"Morning Sirius"

At the sudden noise, Hermione glanced up from her paper. Dark eyes meet grey ones.

"Morning, would you like a cup a tea?" she spoke.

"Ye..s" he said, nearly choking on his reply. Hermione pushed herself from the table and grabbed the teapot and a cup. Gently setting the china down in front of him, she gave him a smile.

"Did you sleep well?" He watched her mouth form the words. That pretty little mouth that caused him much torment last night.

"Are you okay, Sirius?" her voice broke through his thoughts.

"Yes. Just a little tired."

Ginny snickered. "Well no wonder you're tired. Its looks like you had a female visitor last night."

Sirius looked at her puzzled. "What are you talking about, Ginny?"

"There's a huge mark on your neck. Is there a spell to remove hickeys?" She laughed looking at Hermione, whose eyes were glued to the red-purplish mark on Sirius neck.

Jumping from the table, Sirius ran to the downstairs' bathroom. Swinging the door open, he rushed inside. Examining his neck in the mirror, Sirius was shocked. Indeed, there was a reddish bite mark on the left side of his neck. 'It was a just dream' he told himself. He ran a finger over the bite. The skin was tender and sore.

"Sirius, you okay?" a small voice came from the door way.

He turned to see Hermione standing in the door and a odd smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Sirius stood there, staring at her.

Hermione stepped into the small bathroom and closed the door. She moved close to him and raised her hand to his neck.

"Wow that is huge bite mark." She touching the bite gingerly

"You should know, you're the one who gave it to me" Sirius stated, grasping her arm.

Hermione gave him a puzzling look. "I don't know what you're talking about, Sirius"

Sirius grabbed her other arm and pushing her backwards. Hermione's back hit the door with such force; she could hear the door's wood creak under the pressure. He moved her arms into his left hand and placed them above her head. Seizing her chin his is other hand, he brought her eyes to match his.

"Don't play games with me, little girl"

"Have you gone mad? " Hermione tried wiggling out of his grip.

Sirius moved his face down towards hers. His tongue darted out and gently grazed her cheek. Following her jowl upwards, he unearthed her ear underneath a mass of brown curls. Sirius sighed heavily. His soft breath in her ear sent shivers down Hermione's spine.

"Why have you been invading my dreams, Hermione?" He pressed her arms harder in to the bathroom door. Closing the gap between their bodies, Sirius squashed his body against hers

"Sirius, please, you're hurting me" she pleaded. "I don't know. You're scaring me."

"You know you want this, dirty little girl." Sirius moved his hips into hers. She gasped slightly.

Pushing his hand underneath the hem of her shirt, he touched her bare, creamy, skin. Sirius moved his hand upward and fingered the lace material of Hermione's bra. Wiggling his hand into her bra, his fingers traced a hardened nipple. She moaned loudly.

"Sirius. Sirius? Are you okay?"

Hermione stood in the open door, with a look of confusion on her face. Sirius gawked at her. The door was not closed. She was not in the bathroom with him. His hands were not up her shirt. His fingered were not rubbing her nipple

Sirius was hallucinating. Clearing his throat, he said "I'm fine." Sirius pushed himself out of the bathroom and headed back to the kitchen; leaving Hermione to glare at him.


	4. Authors Note

I remove Chapter 4. I'm not happy with it. I need help ending this story. Please send ideas.!!!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: I have decided to make the story HG/SB instead of HG/SB/RL. The way the story is going, there's no room for Lupin. Hehehe.

Sirius did his best to avoid Hermione for the rest of the morning. He knew it was cruel, but it was the only he could think clearly. In the living room, Sirius settled himself in one the old chair that dotted the room.

"You can keep avoiding her, Sirius"

Sirius raised his eyes to the voice he heard. He let out a low growl. "Who said I'm avoiding her?"

Remus cocked his head to side, moving into the room. "It's written across you forehead. And plus" he sat down in a chair across from Sirius. "everyone's talking about it."

Sirius pushed himself out of the chair and away from his friend.

"I'm only trying to help, Sirius" Remus called, before Sirius disappeared out of sight.

"Be in my shoes, Remus. See how you feel lusting after a teenage girl" Sirius growled under his breath. Walking into the kitchen, he observed an open spell book. A dream spell stared back up at him. 'Hmm. This could come in handy' he thought. Scooping the book off the table, he headed up to his bedroom with the dream spell in hand.

Hermione shifted uncomfortable in her chair. Glancing at the clock, she sighed. It was close to midnight. She was agitated with herself. She had lost her brand new spell book. She asked everyone in the house if they had seen it. No one had. She couldn't remember where she had laid it down. 'How can I not remember' she cursed herself.

"Hello Hermione. You're up late"

Hermione rotated her head to the stranger. Sirius had settled into the chair across from her.

"Sirius! I didn't hear you come in" She exclaimed, sitting upward. Her brown hair tumbled out of her braid. "Yes, I know it's late. I'm going off to bed. Goodnight"

She got up to leave, but was stopped by Sirius hand. His hand rested on her bare thigh. Watching his long fingers rub tiny circles up her thigh, Hermione stared at Sirius. His long hair framed his face, perfectly. She noticed he was only wearing a black terry cloth robe. She blushed heavily.

" 'Mione, dear. Why are you blushing" he continued to draw lazy circle on her skin. Suddenly, Sirius grabbed her by the waist, and sat her down on his knees. He shifted himself so he could study her face. His hands were welded to her waist

"There, doesn't that feel better?" He bounced his knee, making Hermione move up and down. Her curls danced around her face. "So little girl, what is it that you want?" Sirius placed his hand on the top of her thigh, dangerously close to hem of her night gown.

"I'm afraid I don't understand, Sirius"

He moved his hand, now to the inside of her thigh. Hermione eyes fluttered close. Inching his way up, his fingers made contact of her panties. Nearly leaping out of his lap, but she was held in place by Sirius strong hands.

"What do you crave? What do you desire?" He caressed the soft material that covered her womanhood. Sirius fingers slipped inside her panties and stroked her velvet pussy. Hermione's breath caught in her throat. He found her clit and massaged it gently. She moaned in spite of herself.

"I…" she managed to get out. She moved herself against his hand trying to cause more friction.

"Tell me, little girl" He rubbed her harder. "Don't be shy." He nuzzled her neck.

Hermione squirmed on his lap, desperate to relieve the building pressure between her legs.

"Please …Don't stop"

Toppling off her chair, Hermione clattered to the floor in the quiet living room. Catching her breath,she cursed herself. She knew now who found her spell book. Sirius. He was using it against her.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!

A/N: Thank you everybody for the reviews. Sorry it told so long. Been busy.

Pulling herself off the floor, Hermione crept quietly through the doorway and up the stairs. She past the first floor with ease and made her way up to the second floor. Quietly passing Remus's room on the left, she slipped into the room on the right.

Gently closing Sirius's door, Hermione let her eyes adjust to the darkness. A dark figure laid on the bed facing the wall. Hermione scanned the room quickly, trying to spot her book in the shadows. She noticed a book laying on a nightstand closest to Sirius. Tiptoeing over, Hermione reached out and seized the book.

" Wrong book, darln'" a voice rang out from the dark.

Hermione gasped and dropped the hardback. It clattered to the floor. Hermione saw Sirius roll over, gripping his wand. Sirius brought the tip of his wand to a candle sitting on his nightstand and lit the wick. The candle's glow illuminated his and Hermione's face.

" Looking for this," pulling a small book out from underneath his pillow " Here" Sirius pushed the book into her waiting hands. Grasping the book, she tried pulling to away from Sirius. He still gripped the other end.

" Thank you" Hermione said weakly. " You're not gonna tell anyone, are you?"

" Well, that depends" He coyly said, tugging the worn book out of her hands.

Hermione's eyes widened in the candlelight.

" This" he waved the book " will stay our little secret. I ask for one thing in return"

Hermione dropped her gaze to her hands. " Name it"

" A kiss" Sirius was now sat upright on his bed, staring at her.

" A kiss?"

" A real kiss. Not a dream kiss. A kiss from your sweet little lips"

Hermione stared at him, not knowing what to say or do. The heat rose in her cheeks and she knew Sirius could see it.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Um..I.." Hermione stumbled over her words. 'God, how I want this man.' "Sirius, I would love to kiss you. But.."

"But what, Hermione? You had no trouble tormenting my dreams. You can not tease a man for that long. I believed I was going crazy. You made me feel dirty and clean all at once." She inched herself away from him, still maintaining eye contact.

Smacking into the bedroom door, she stared at him. "This is a dream. I'm dreaming." Hermione began to shake her head.

"You are not dreaming, Hermione." Sirius leaned over and extinguished the candle's flame.

The room was plunged into darkness. The occasional shadow drifted along the floor. Hermione groped blindingly for the door knob. Through the gloom, she saw Sirius began to shirk down and take his dog form. The darkness swallowed his figure. Sirius was no longer perched on the bed. Turning and facing the door, Hermione ran her hands up and down, searching for her escape. 'He would not hurt me. He just tried to scare me. Payback for tormenting him" She was frantically hunting for the knob. 'It's working'

She heard a clicking of dog's nails on the hardwood behind her. Feeling a brush of fur on her lower legs; Hermione glanced down, glittering eyes started back up at her. Sirius was underneath her legs blocking her get away. He growled softly.

"Sirius! This is not funny" She spoke to the dog. Sirius gently nipped at her ankle causing Hermione to jump back away from the door. Tripping over something in the room, she fell backwards and landed on her back. Hermione attempted to sit up and found that Sirius placed his front paws on her chest. They rested just below her breasts. Laying her head back down on the floor, she felt the furry paws turn into long fingers, gently caressing the bottom of her breasts.

Lifting her head back up, Hermione's lips collided with Sirius's. She paused, not certain about what to do next. His lips were soft and warm against hers. Pushing her lips harder against his, Sirius gently pulled away her. Hermione whimpered.

"Please.. Sirius"

He grinned down at her. A moment ago, this girl was scrambling to remove herself from his sight and now; she was lovingly squirming beneath him. Lowering his head again, he captured her lips with his. Sirius cradled her head while he kissed her sweet lips. Smiling to himself, he still hadn't lost his touch with women. Hermione parted her lips and felt Sirius tongue slip inside. She moaned against his lips. Pulling his head back, Sirius peered down at the brown hair girl.

"Hermione" He breathed. "I shouldn't have kissed you. I got caught up in the moment"

"I'm not sorry. I want this. I want you." Hermione reached up and cupped his cheek. "I would have created those dreams if I didn't want you"

Sirius brought his lips down along her neck. She shivered against him. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. His long hair trickled her cheek. Hermione arched her back pushing her breasts against his chest. Sirius bit into her neck. She screeched into his ear. Releasing the flesh between his teeth, he twirled his tongue over the mark.

Hermione grabbed Sirius tightly and rolled him over so she was on top. Straddling him, she yanked the nightgown over her head and threw it away from their bodies. Poised above him, Hermione was clad only in her pink lace thong. She smiled down at him and he smiled up at her.

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked her.

"Yes"

Hours later, Hermione lay in Sirius bed, watching the sun rise. She sighed happily. She promised herself she would not mess with any of his dreams again. She finally got what she wanted.

The END


End file.
